1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses generally use the three primary colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) to display diverse colors. For such functionality, a display panel of the display apparatus includes sub-pixels, Rx, Gx, and Bx, corresponding respectively to red, green, and blue. In recent years, it has been proposed to employ white sub-pixels to enhance a luminance level of an image. For example, a pentile mode that replaces two conventional pixels including six sub-pixels (i.e. Rx, Gx, Bx, Rx, Gx, and Bx) with two pixels including four sub-pixels (i.e. Rx, Gx, Bx, and Wx) has been proposed.
A display apparatus adopting the pentile mode includes a rendering module in order to compensate degradation of resolution due to a decrease of the number of sub-pixels. The rendering module functions to transform red, green, and blue image signals, which are applied from an external source, into red, green, blue, and white data signals, and adjust luminance of a backlight unit, thus enhancing luminance of an image thereof.